Meeting New Neighbors Down The Road
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: Candy and her friends were having a lot of fun with some weapons until they get out of hand. Don't worry, no one is harmed in this story... yet. Another accident waiting to happen and with an interesting character from another show. And this is a story I finished in one chapter, but a long one at that. Rated T for some language and mild violence.


Grenda and Mabel were sitting in the living room of Candy's house, messing with some cool-looking weapons they found the other day. Both of them got excitement in their eyes just waiting to show Candy what they got on when she comes back. They also talked non-stop about if they could use them on Lil' Gideon when he tries to pull a fast one on Mabel.

"I know! Wait until that blue bastard tries something now!" Mabel approves their topic conversation. "This is so COOL!" Grenda cheered while holding a Plasma Cannon, aiming at a window. At that moment, Candy came inside the living room from outside with a smile on her face, panting from all the running she recently did. "Hey guy, guess what?" Candy started, but was immediately cut off by Mabel shouting, "No, no! Us first! Us first!" "Yeah! We got GREAT news!" Grenda shouted as well. Candy doesn't like to be interrupted, but she also doesn't want to be rude to her best friends, so she agreed. "Alright, what is it?" She asked them. Grenda and Mabel looked at each other with rosy-cheek smiles for a second and they both turned to her and yelled, "WE GOT WEAPONS!"

Their high voices ringed in Candy's ears really bad, but she endured it. "Weapons?" She asked curiously. Her friends nodded, holding what they got up high. "Yeah! Dipper finally cracked the 'processors' on these things and gave us BIOS upgrades to fight monsters better!" Mabel said confidentially, proud to have such a smart twin brother.

"Ah." Candy simply replied. "What was your news?" Grenda asked Candy, who is lost in a fantasizing daydream about the guy Mabel mentioned. She soon quickly snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh! They sold the house down the street, so we got new neighbors!" She said. She can't wait to see who moved in, thinking she'll be friends with them or something (not saying there's nothing wrong about hanging out with Mabel and Grenda).

Suddenly, a thought came to Mabel's head. "Oh! I also forgot to tell you! We can also absorb each other's powers and charge our weapons!" She told Candy. "I'll show her! Give me you Lazer Gun and let me charge it!" Grenda said with eminent action while Mabel forked over her Lazer Gun. "Hey, wait..." Candy started to speak, but was mumbling, due to not knowing what else to say next.

"Now, all you need is this generator!" Mabel said. "Go for it!" Grenda yelled as she is letting her place the generator inside the Plasma Cannon. Candy is now getting more nervous and a LOT more worried. "I don't think this is a good idea..." She tried speaking again, but too nervous for more words to find. Suddenly, the entire Plasma Cannon transformed into a sharper version of itself and turned white, which all three of the girls were in a state of awe as they saw this happening before their very eyes. "Kick-ass!" Grenda spoke up, doing a show-off pose as she said that. "Whoa! You look totally stealth, girlfriend!" Mabel whooped like a cheerleader. Candy sort of liked it, but still doesn't approve the situation happening in HER house.

"Girls, I don't think this is a good idea..." She started again, but got scared of the sudden noises the Plasma Cannon was making. "Now, I charge the weapon like so..." Grenda said, focusing her aim away from everyone while the Plasma Cannon was charging up its firepower, changing colors as it does. "Do it! Charge that ill shit!" Mabel yelled out to Grenda as she was ready to fire. "No! Stop! STOP!" Candy panicked until it was too late.

The Plasma Cannon turned gold at the very moment it was fired and the firepower was so strong, it teared through the wall and further beyond to who knows where. Surprisingly, Grenda wasn't thrown back by the G-Force from the firing, who was super happy from finally giving it a try. "WHOA!" Mabel cheered like she was in Cloud-Nine. Candy, on the other hand, was enraged.

"MY WALLPAPER! MY WALLS!" Candy screamed at the top of her lungs, thinking she almost broke her voice-box doing it. The other two girls were a little shocked about Candy's outburst and about what they've just done. "Th... That was cool, Grenda, but I have to go. I'll get my Lazer Gun later!" Mabel said as she escaped through the back door. "Hey, Mabel... Wait!" Grenda said, following her through the same routine. Candy DID notice them leaving and was about to yell something when she saw something else that got her attention.

"Looks like you guys took out the neighbor's walls as well..." She said to herself, not caring if her friends hear her or not. "Hey, Fork-Girl! OPEN UP!" an angry voice was banging at the front door. Man, where's her parents when she needs them. "... And that's our new neighbor..." She told herself as she walked over to the front door.

"Well... Well hi, neighbor! Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm Candy Chiu and-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Stow it! Do you have any idea what destroyed my walls?!" Bender interrupted her, only caring about what the hell just happened. "Your walls? No... I have no idea... Now that you mention it, MY walls have just now become a pile of smoldering rubble... So it appears we're in the same boat..." Candy tried to weasel her way of this mess that was pinned on her from someone else's mistakes. "Uh-huh..." Bender said plainly, still not convinced. "But you know who I'm sure didn't do it? Girls. Yep, girls are so not wall-destroying, it's amazing!" She nervously said, trying to be the true friend she is by not mentioning her friends names. Bender was starting to get very irritated, so he angrily grabbed Candy's shirt by the collar and raised her up above him with a single hand and a fist ready to punch her, exposing her flat-chested belly a little while nearly getting choked out.

"Grr... NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME AS HARD AS YOU FUCKING CAN! My house came with 4 walls! 4 WALLS! Now, thanks to a 'mysterious blue beam' coming from THIS HOUSE, I now only have 3. 3 WALLS! That's a wall for each bone in your body I'm gonna break if you tell me who decided to play 'Wrecking Crew' with my new house!" He yelled at her, making sure she got the message.

"I-I don't know! I'm telling you the truth!" Candy whimpered, almost nearly wetting herself for the violence she almost received. Bender eased his grip and gently placed her back down, which he wasn't guilty of doing. "Well, you better be. Because if you're not, I'm coming over tomorrow and Flash Chopping the truth into your face for an hour! Understand?!" He yelled again to settle it into her mind. Almost feel like crying, she wildly nodded. "Yeah! Yeah!" She confirmed him.

But then suddenly, Bender wanted to change the subject since he's already at Candy's house. "Oh... And I'm having a barbeque this Saturday... You know... To meet the neighbors... Will you be able to make it?" He asked her in his usual tone when he talks to everyone. The sudden thought about a barbeque eased her worriedness and thought maybe this is his heartwarming welcome and apologia for his behavior. Her smile slowly came back and agreed to his offer. "Sure!"

_**THE END**_

**Author's Note: What do you guys think of this fanfic? Good? I really hope so and I'm sorry is this story made you feel a little said for poor Candy; I meant to make this entire story a very funny scenario, like a reality television show. Anyways, it would really give me some encouragement if you leave a comment so I could make more stories and thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
